Fate Undone 2: Roads Long Traveled
by Vulcanos
Summary: James' adventure continues!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter will be rather shot, as i am pressed for time.**

I feel like i've been dreaming for years now. Maybe i have, and just haven't woken up yet. Either way, todays adventure should be quite interesting. When i opened my eyes this time, i found myself in a familiar place: my designated bedroom at the Hellsing Mansion. I was alone, but the room was well lit, which it needs to be with Alucard snooping around all the time. As if on cue, his trademark red hat peeked through the wall, followed by easily the most badass vampire to walk the earth. Flowing black hair under his wide-brimmed red hat, a red trench coat that would make Carmen Sandiego envious, and a pair of pistols- guns that had defied the definition of immortality time and time again, and never seemed to run out of ammo- lay in holsters at his side.

"Well hello again youngster, good to see you."

I was rather shocked by this reply, as he was usually a bit of a smartass. He sat down at my table and gestured me over.

"There's something strange going on about the police girl, but she won't tell me a damn thing. Maybe you can.. work your magic, so to speak?"

Alucard, the invincible vampire badass asking me for help? I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Yeah, i- i guess i'll see what i can get out of her."

He smiled that smile that always gave me the creeps, then disappeared.

"Probably off to his room, or to torture Integra some more." I thought to myself.

I stood up and went to my closet to put on my Hellsing outfit.

"Today is going to be a very good day," i mused aloud. "Now, to go find that vision of beauty Seras. She's usually around here somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed the world around start to wobble. It seemed I was becoming… disconnected with my dreams. For a moment I saw a bright light above, and familiar faces above me, sad and forlorn. Yet I could not quite place these faces in my memory, despite my every try. The world around solidified, and when I looked down there was Seras, in a very, well, provocative outfit. She looked up at me with childlike innocence, blue eyes glimmering.

"Hey James, I've been waiting so long for you to come back. What kept you?" She said, perking up on my approach. "Oh, well, uh… places." I mumbled quietly. "What kind of places? Can you take me there sometime?" She asked, eyes widened with hope and excitement. "I don't know, maybe." I replied, a little louder and more confident this time.

She squealed in delight before jumping up and hugging me, the force of it knocking me to the floor. "oh thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how boring these stupid missions with Master can get. We never go anywhere fun." I smirked a little, her settling into my lap as I sat up. "Master said I was acting weird, didn't he?" I was definitely surprised by how accurate she was, but didn't outwardly show it. "Do you wanna head to the garden? We won't be bothered for quite a while." She smirked at me, and traced a finger down my chest. But before I could reply, there was a resounding crash from every possible side. My head suddenly began screaming with pain, as if I was being ripped apart. Suddenly the world became very dark; the lights in the hallways seeming to almost all fail at once. Blasts of gunfire rang out from around the mansion, providing brief flashes of light on what they were aiming at. Horribly deformed, monstrous things came scrabbling down the hallway on stunted bladelike legs, parts of them decomposing and excess limbs swiping at random, cutting through flesh like butter. Necromorphs, I realized then. These were Dead Space necromorphs. Blue fire crackled to life in my hands, ready to strike. Seras had her massive rifle ready to fire. I always wondered where she hid a gun so big in an outfit so small. In this set of dreams, here in Hellsing, I was the last of an otherwise extinct race they called Magi, with ability to harness the elements, manipulate minds, and telekinetically enhance themselves or objects, the latter under the control of the Magi to be used as a weapon or defense. We wandered the halls together, reaching the third floor very easily. I noticed then it had become eerily quiet. The door to Integra's office was directly ahead of us. We headed towards it when suddenly all hell broke loose. The doors blasted open, necromorphs spilling out like a ruptured water balloon from all sides. Before they got a chance to strike, however, blue bolts of energy soared from above, striking down multiple morphs. I looked up, and saw the trademark blue-lit mask wielding the famous plasma cutter. It was Isaac Clarke, the hero of the Dead Space series. Add in to that the sudden appearance of Alucard, and Seras and I pitching in, the wave of necromorphs was reduced to a mere drip in a matter of minutes. When the last one finally collapsed in a bloody heap dead to the floor, we all charged forward into Sir Integra's office, and found a horrifying sight. It was Integra, violently torn open from the neck to the bellybutton. The morph that was attacking her was quite ugly, and seemed to be the biggest of them all. We all fired at once, knocking the morph off of the nearly lifeless body. It never got a chance to get back up. The anti-tank rifle Seras wielded combined with Alucards guns, Isaacs' plasma cutter and my repeated smashing of the thing with the desk pulverized it to nothing. Alucard advanced to Integra, with a look in his eye which I could swear was sadness. Integra said nothing, but instead handed him a note, which detailed essentially her will, and a final assignment for me only; to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eye for maybe a second, and when i opened them again, it was all so very different. Judging from the occasional squeak of unstable metal, and the sensation of almost being weightless, i was on a ship. A very dark ship. I looked to my right, and there was Isaac, looking perfectly as if he belonged, which he kind of did. But Seras, Alucard, or Integra's lifeless form were nowhere to be seen. I looked in my hands, waiting for the inevitable weapon to appear, and it did. A bow and arrow, the arrows seemingly imbued with a large amount of kinetic energy. I had no time to admire i, as a necromorph charged out of nowhere at me through the spotty blackness. I drew and fired the bow. The result was a little frightening, to be honest. The arrow hit it solidly in the chest and exploded, sending a wave of pure power in all directions, causing the world around to wobble unsteadily. There was nothing left of the morph, but somehow the arrow was unscathed, and had somehow regained all of its kinetic power. "I'm gonna like this one." I said to myself. Isaac took a moment then to speak up. "It seems were back on the ship where i started, bu now you're here. And those odd people, they are likely still around here. We should try to find them." Sure enough, i could hear the distinct sound of Seras blasting away with her rifle a couple of decks down. "We should get down there and help her out!" I told Isaac. He didn't hesitate, and began leading us down into the depths of the morph-infested ship to help Seras. We had no idea what was waiting down there for us, what desired to make a meal out of my lovely vampire friend, or us for that matter. We descended down, fighting our way there through relentless crowds of those horrid things. Everywhere we wandered, no matter how bright we tried to make it, it always seemed something was waiting to strike from the ever-abundant shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

The ship seemed to continue getting darker and darker as we descended further into the depths of the ship. There were several points where only the glow from my bow and Isaacs mask were viable light sources. We didn't meet very much resistance on the way down, instead we found mangled necromorphs strewn like toys. Seras had been here, and judging by the heat still on the shells, she wasnt far ahead of us. Despite the inky darkness all around that was always threatening to consume us, she was relatively easy to track. We just followed the trail of blood and gore leading further. I always scrutinized the piles of dead, hoping to not see her beautiful blue eyes stare up at me. So far, only bloodied morphs, which meant she was still alive and fighting. I nearly fell asleep standing up when high powered gunfire jolted us both alert. i saw muzzle flashes and heard her shouts of blood-fueled rage not far ahead. I yelled,

"Duck!"

Just as she did out of instinct, i fired my bow, the shockwave rattling the hallway and turning the three morphs it struck directly or close to to dust. She turned and saw me and her red, raging eyes turned instantly to their sparkling blue.

"James! You're here too?"

I shrugged, and was then on the recieving end of a flying tackle that was sufficient to knock a tree down. "Theres so much to kill here, it's so much fun!" As if on a cue, a necromorph dropped snarling from the ceiling directly into a waiting superhuman fist that literally caved its face in. The following kick sent the head sailing down the hallway, and the body crashing to the floor. She licked the darkened blood off her hand, looking dangerously seductive as she did. Isaac interrupted with,

"I dont mean to put a damper on any of this, but theres something VERY big coming our way."

A crash knocked us all to the ground, as the hallway exploded in screeching metal. Less than 30 feet ahead of us was the biggest, nastiest, ugliest necromorph i had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've gotta be kidding me." I drew the bow and fired. The monster ignored me. I might as well have shot a peashooter at it. Isaac took the words from our mouths:

"What the FUCK is that?" Seras spoke up.

"Good question, thought you might know since this is where you came from and all." I interrupted them by shushing them as quietly as i could, then pointed to its milky, glazed eyes. It was blind. But what it lacked there it definitely made up for in its other senses, slowly honing in on us using our voices and the vibrations from our shifting feet. I signaled to them to move down the hallway to our right, and fast. None of us needed hesitation, taking off down the hall, me pausing for a moment partway down the hall. Sure enough, it chased us, screeching and scrabbling madly as it charged for us on its combination of legs. It had no regard for the ship, smashing into walls as it chased us down the hall. Here's where my little pause comes into play. I was forming a bomb of sorts in my hand while with the other i had signaled to them to move. I split the thing in two and placed them where i stopped, having made them to where the energy mines (go with it) would detonate when something stepped on them, in this case huge,fat and ugly in pursuit. The shockwave nearly took us off our feet, and we had rounded a corner and kept moving.

"How much power'd you put in those things?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Better too much than not-" The screech of pained rage from below us rattled the whole ship.

"Enough..." There was a screech as distant metal was torn apart, and another enraged screech quickly faded. We ventured to the massive hole the mines made, taking nearly half the hallway. We looked down, and saw why we didn't hear anymore noises. The weight of the beast plus its momentum had ripped through the bottom of the ship, which somehow sealed off the vacuum area afterwards, sending it into the depths of dark space.

"I haven't seen that big of damage since the last time Master was really bored." I chuckled, ruffling Seras' hair.

"We should be OK for now, right?" I turned to Isaac, whose body language didn't bode well. He didn't need to speak: I could already hear the growling and screeching of our new, enraged enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

We readied for the next level of hell as we descended into the ship, ready for anythng. Well, almost anything. The world above me blazed into white light, and two blurry faces stared at me, instantly filling me with an unwarranted sadness. I heard a voice, a woman's. It pleaded,

"Please come back to us. Wake up, please!" Then a gruffer, clearly male voice:

"We need you here. Please, don't leave. You have to keep fighting!" Then I was cast back into an inky darkness, Seras and Isaac at my side. I shook my head to get my bearings. The man's voice resounded in my head. Whatever it was, it has a good idea. I'm going to keep fighting. Wherever the roads of time decide to take me, I will continue to fight. With my allies at my side, there's no way I can lose here!


	7. Chapter 7

Although the behemoth was destroyed, i had a feeling our fight was not even close to over. Yet we encountered almost no resistance as we made our way to the main bridge. We found out why when we got there. A peek through a minute hole in the wall, barely enough to see through, awarded a glimpse of an awful sight. There had to be over 120 necromorphs in there, the worst of them the captain, ultra-grotesquely thing deformed into a hulking beast that we questioned was human to begin with. The only thing that told us it was once a human were its eyes. They operated as a humans would, much to our dismay. I don't know how, or what sort of bullshit this had to be, but it spotted us, letting every hostile on this level know the location of those unwelcome-well, us. Isaac looked to us and said as calm as he could,

"Hold on." And suddenly I was falling,endlessly far, heartbreakingly alone. Ahead of me, or rather below, was a pit of glowing white, similar to what some say you see as you start to pass on. I had pretty much every intention of going into the light, until I was nearly there. As it turns out, the white was apparently fire, as it kept getting hotter. What really sold it, though, was the so-called whispers of angels were the distant screeches of the necromorphs.

The pale teen stirred in his sleep, just as his monitor began to flatline. That dreaded sound seemed to continue forever. The spider venom was entering its final phase of attack: to kill the body. First was total neural shutdown, then neural damage along the entire nervous system to prevent it from rebooting, then complete neurocollapse. The toxin was from a spider apparently not yet discovered, so no antidote was viable. It moved agonizingly slow. Just as the doctors finally gave in, and his family began to sob, the pulse returned to normal. The question was again asked, and again denied an answer: would he survive until a cure was created?


	8. Chapter 8

I was jolted roughly awake by falling hard on what was certainly the ship floor. The screeching of monsters best reserved for nightmares brought me back to my senses. I was a Magi, the last of my kind. I was stranded on a desolate ship, pitted against monsters known as necromorphs with the legendary Isaac Clarke and the seductive Seras of Hellsing. We were grossly outnumbered, the odds growing worse as the screeches grew louder from all sides. The derelict vessel shook violently as every beastie left on the ship closed in for the kill. My bright blue glow had changed. I called upon a sword, and rather than a normal sword, I got a massive, heaven-sent, brightly-white glowing claymore.

"Oh, yeah, this is more like it. Bring it on." My taunt seemed on cue, as the first wave was met with the blade I would come to call Judgement, and fell destroyed to its consuming white fire. Deafening gunshots told me Seras was enjoying this open season, and judging by the lack of attack from my left, Isaac was doing fine. My bow sang true under its new name Last Song, pincushioning whatever I aimed it at. My shield, Wavebreaker, never even dented under the multifaceted, yet wild assault of the necromorphs. We knew we had little time to move to get out. I had a flash of insight in my dream, just before I awoke, that told me where the escape pods were, and were somehow still operational. We had been fighting our way there as the monsters kept throwing themselves to their certain doom at our own hands.

"It's right around this corn-.. shit..." Isaac stopped almost literally dead in his tracks. Standing in our way of escape, just like every goddamn game I've ever played, was-who else? The captain, of course. Wavebreaker nearly fell from my hand on only one strike. Isaac fired, missed, and paid for it. The captain necromorph split him clean in two. I'll never forget the feeling of his blood splattering all over me. Seras took the opportunity as a shot, her anti-armor weapon trained on the ex-captains skull, and let loose a blast so loud, the vibrations felt as if they would rip the ship into pieces. The necro-captain stood straight, not realizing it's own death for a second before collapsing in mid strike. We rushed past the monsters corpse, pausing to mourn our fallen friend. We found our two remaining pods, already open. I kissed Seras goodbye, then everything went to white. When I could see again, I was staring down the business end of possibly the most famous sword in anime.

**A/N: This is the end of number 2! Number 3 will be another crossover, chapter 1 will be coming soon hopefully (moving into a new apartment). Thanks for all the support!**


End file.
